Dark Feathers
by Buffy83
Summary: After season 7 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer she defeated the First but something went wrong. The slayers around the world returned to only being regular potentials after the apocalypse. Buffy moves away after something trajic happened and comes to mystic falls. And just like its name, the town is very mystic indeed.
1. Authors Note

**_Author's note_**

_hey everyone. So this is a story crossover about Buffy the Vampire Slayer and The Vampire Diaries. I unfortunately don't own any of these great pieces of work. Just to give you a rough understanding of my story, it will go in the storyline of The Vampire Diaries beginning from season one. Buffy will come in to the town after season 7 but there will be a bit more I'm adding to her backstory that goes a bit off track from the tv series. I don't exactly know we're I'm going with this story, I'm just going to plan the details as I go. I really hope you enjoy and please review and rate._


	2. Chapter 1

**_A/N ok so here's chapter one! I hope you enjoy and please rate and review so I know that people are enjoying my story so far._**

I look at the sign, _Welcome To Mystic_ Falls! well, it looks like a good enough town to settle in. After all this time I thought I was done with slaying. That after all the potentials became slayers I could just...move on. I could just run, just like before, escape my enemies, but there's one enemy I can never escape, destiny. I'm not running anymore...I'm moving on. I just hope the letter I left to the gang was good enough, because...I'm never gonna turn back.

i get out of the bus and roam around the town. It was early, so I was able to find an apartment to rent and sign up for school.

* * *

><p>i wake up and find that I'm completely alone. I get shower and get dressed, and then I head out to school. It was really packed. I walked through the halls trying to find my way. At the corner I hit someone and stumble back. Somehow I just stopped falling and looked up.<p>

"hey, are you ok?" The guy said. He had dirty blond hair, close to light brown with green eyes.

"yes, I'm so sorry, Im a clutz." I said apologetically as he helped me to my feet.

"no it was my fault. I'm Stefan. Stefan Salvatore."

"Buffy Summers. I'm new to town."

"well buffy, I am very sorry, and to show that, how would you like to come to The Grill. It's a cool place and you may make some friends."

"ya sure, wont miss it, thanks."

we both tried to move but we went in the same direction together. We went the other side and the same results. Finally he just stepped aside to let me pass first.

"thank you."i say as I take one last look at the stranger before passing the corner.

* * *

><p>i went through my classes and then went home. It was fun, I think I'll actually like it here in mystic falls. I get changed and headed to The Mystic Grill. When I walk inside, i see stefan by the pool table with three girls and a guy. One girl had blonde hair, fair skinned. The other, a brunette, and the third girl had chocolate brown skin. The guy had dirty blonde hair with adorable blue eyes.<p>

i walk over to them.

"hey"

"hey you made it!" Stefan greeted her. They hugged and stefan introduced her.

"buffy, this is caroline, elena, Bonnie, and Matt."

they greeted n played a bit of pool.

"This may not be good for my first impression, but anyone up for tequila shots.?" Buffy asked.

"I'm game." Caroline said

"me too." Matt added. They all nodded.

"soo I count 6 shots?"

"yup." elena answered buffy.

she went to get the shots as they were playing pool.

"6 tequila shots please." She said to the bartender.

somone came up behind her.

"on my tab." She turned to see a pair of blue piercing eyes starring at her. He had raven hair and wore mostly black.

"umm thanks." She told the stranger

"no problem. I'm damon, damon Salvatore."

"Salvatore? As in stefan Salvatore?"

"ohh so you've met my brother?"

"yes, I have."

they were suddenly interrupted when stefan came up to them.

"hey, I got the shots." I told him

"buffy can you go with the others while I have a word with Damon?"

"Ya sure." I went passed them to the others."whats with those two?"

"let's just say that they have raging family issues." Elena bluntly said.

"I could tell."

we waited for stefan to come back then threw our tequila shots back.

"well, that's it for me." Matt said.

"ya I better get back. It was really nice meeting you all." Buffy said

* * *

><p>when she walked out they started talking about her.<p>

"she's really nice, and sweet, and kind." Bonnie said.

"ya, she doesn't deserve to get involved in this." Stefan replied.

"stefan, she's an innocent girl, you have to protect her from Damon."

"I know, trust me, I'll handle it." They all stopped talking when Matt and caroline came back.

* * *

><p>buffy headed to the graveyard, which now, is like a second home to her. she didn't cone to slay or fight, she didn't come here to just relive her life back in Sunnydale. She just came to, get some peace. She heard something and quickly turned around. Her heart sped out of control. From the shadows a figure appeared.<p>

**_A/N I know it was a short read but it's just an intro to see if people will like it. The other chapters will become longer. I hope you all like it and please R&R._**


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N thank you all so much for your comments, I'm glad you all like it. I'm still getting used to the site since I'm new. I'm sorry it took me so long to repost, but I had so much school work and exams to study for that I only found time till now. To answer some of your questions, yes, this is a Buffy Damon pairing. I was finally able to post them as the main characters. And yes, buffy is going to be even stronger, I'm going in the BTVS storyline of her gradually ****getting**** stronger through all of her obsticles. Well, here's chapter 2. Hope you like it. :)**_

_Previously,_

_She heard something and quickly turned around. Her heart sped out of control. A figure appeared from the shadows._

* * *

><p>She braced herself as the figure appeared. It could have been some demon, vampire, but she had to be ready. To her relief it was only Damon.<p>

"And what's a pretty thing like you doing here?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Get away from the world. Have a break from everything...just...trying to get a chance to breathe." She answered honestly.

He came and sat next to her. Her heart sped because she knew he was a vampire, but, he can't know who she is. It'll be Sunnydale all over.

"Well, if thats what your looking for, than try a bottle of bourbon. Works miracles." He said with his signature smirk. Buffy couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't usually drink."

"Well if you ever change your mind, you know where to find it."

"Tell me. What are you thinking about? You don't know, I may surprise you" he told her in a playful yet sincere voice.

"And what makes you think that I'll tell you?" Countered with a playful smile.

"Well, seeing someone in a graveyard sulking about whatever it is your hiding, doesn't exactly scream stable."

"It's just...my past." I reluctantly told him.

"That's just it. The past. So don't dwell on it. Think of the now." He answered her sarcastically.

"What about you Damon Salvatore? Whats your story?"

"Well, I am a _very _interesting person. Me and Stefan are brothers, as you knew. Our parents died a long time ago, and now, I'm moving on."

She contemplated wether to ask or not, but being her stubborn self, she did.

"So..you and your brother. Talk about the tension. Was it always like this? I mean, you know hard?"

He paused caught up in his own thoughts, and finally decided to give her a brief explanation.

"No. No it wasn't. In fact, we were the best of brothers, the Salvatore brothers. Nothing ever got between us...except her. Her name was Katherine. Both me and my brother loved her. Our brotherhood went downhill from their."

"Do you still love her? Katherine?"

"No. She died, it was a very long time ago."

Buffy could feel the tension rise, so she divided to change the mood.

"Geez, talk about moving on." She said sarcastically. He only gave her a smirk. "I better get going."

"Do you need a ride?"

"Umm, sure, I'd love that."

They went into his car and he drove her to her house. They got out of the car. Buffy opened the door, went inside and turned around.

"Thank you." She told him.

"Anytime."

She closed the door and went upstiars. She knew who he was. No matter what, she would never invite a vampire like Damon in her house.

* * *

><p>Damon wakes up Stefan.<p>

"Rise and shine. You'll be late for school." He said.

"What...What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"Peace offering. Come on you need it for blood circulation. Does dead flesh good. All right. I'm Sorry."

"Step aside, please."

"I got the town off our back. It was for the greater good but I'm sorry. And to prove it, I'm not gonna feed on a human. For at least a ...week. I'll adopt a Stefan diet, only nothing with feathers."

"Cause I realize that killing your closest and oldest friend is beyond evil, and yet somehow, it's worthy of humor."

"Are you mimicking me?" Damon asked.

"Yes, Stefan. Now that the secret society of vampires haters is off our back, I can go back to my routine of how can I destroy Stefan's life this week."

"And I can go back to sulking and Elena-longing and forehead brooding. This is fun . I like this."

"And I will finally reveal the ulterior motive behind my evil and diabolical return to Mystic Falls."

"Yeah, I'm done. That's just like you, Damon. Always have to have the last word." Damon teased before turning around and walking out the room.

* * *

><p>The next day Buffy was with Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie in history class.<p>

A fairly tall man with dirty blonde hair and plenty of stubble walked in the room.

"Good morning, everyone. All righty." He began writing his name on the board then moved to the side. "Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful, I know. It doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. "Saltzman" is of German origins. My family immigrated here in 1775 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now. The name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce it "Al-arick" but it's Alaric. Kay? So you, can call me Ric. I'm your new history teacher."

* * *

><p>"He seems like a nice guy." Buffy said about the new history teacher.<p>

"Better than the last one." Caroline added.

"What ever happened to him?"

"He- he died." Bonnie told her.

"Oh my god. How- what happened?"

"Blood loss. It was an animal attack, and he lost a lot of blood." Bonnie tried to explain. They all agreed that they wouldn't get Buffy involved in the Supernatural business what-so-ever.

Animal is right. Vamps are animals, Buffy said to herself.

* * *

><p>Buffy came out of the school to the campus. She saw Stefan sitting on a table and went over to him.<p>

"Hi." He said.

"You weren't in class today. I was worried."

"I just wanted to be alone for a while."

"You knew him didn't you? The coach?"

"Yeah."

"Stefan I'm sorry. But if it makes you feel any better, my last town wasn't exactly the picture of paradise." Buffy said with a slight smile.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

* * *

><p>While Buffy and Stefan were talking, Damon came up to Bonnie.<p>

"Ok. It's your last chance." Damon told her with a smirk.

"I'll scream." She said nervously.

"Oh no, don't do that. Let's stay on point. I want my necklace."

"You can't have it."

"I can't take it but you can give it to me. I'm trying to help you here."

"I don't want your help."

"You do want my help, and you don't even know it. You know why, you little witch? Cause you've stumbled into something you need to stumble out of."

"Just leave me alone or I swear..."

"Don't. No threats. A, you hurt me last time. B, I wish you no harm. Believe it or not Bonnie, I wanna protect you. Let me help you get Emily off your back."

"How do you know about her?" Bonnie asked.

"Is there a problem here?" Buffy asked walking to them.

"No. No problem." Damon answered her.

Buffy looked at him. "I was talking to Bonnie." She turned to her and Bonnie said it was fine.

"You should get out of her Bonnie." Buffy suggested.

"Thanks." When Bonnie drove off, Buffy looked back at Damon.

"Don't you dare threaten her again, got it?"

"You got guts for a little thing." He said slowly walking forwards her. But Buffy wasn't Bonnie. She stood her ground and crossed her arms.

"Oh please. Damon, you can't hurt me. And I won't let you hurt Bonnie." She finally said and then left him there.

* * *

><p>Damon is drinking at the bar in The Grill, and Stefan walks up to him.<p>

"So Stefan...You know, I've been thinking. I think we should start over, give this brother thing another chance. We used to do it, oh, so well once upon time." Stefan said.

"I don't, Damon. I can't trust you to be a nice guy. You kill everybody, and you're so 're so mean,and...You're really hard to imitate, and then I have to go to that lesser place." Damon teased.

"Can I get a coffee,please?" Stefan asked the bartender. "So what's with the bottle?" He faced Damon again.

"I'm on edge. Crash diet, and I'm trying to keep a low profile."

"You could always just leave, find a new town to turn into your own personal gas and sip."

"I'll manage. You don't have to keep an eye on me."

"I'm not here to keep an eye on you."

"So why are you here?"

"Why not? Plus, I brought a friend to help us bond." Buffy came in from the entrance of The Grill and headed to the brothers.

"Buffy." Damon said.

"Damon." She mocked.

* * *

><p>"Lucky shot." Damon said about Buffy's shot.<p>

Buffy, Stefan and Damon were playing darts.

"More like great skill." Buffy countered him.

"You're beating me." He said.

"Yeah. It's because she's better than you." Stefan told him.

Damon moved Stefan to the side as Buffy took the darts out. "I'm onto you. Reverse psychology. It's a little transparent, but I admire the effort." He told his little brother.

"You prefer the brooding forehead?"

"Seriously, what game do you think you're playing?"

"That's a funny question considering the fact that I have been asking you that for months. It's frustrating isn't it?"

"Touché." Damon said to his brother.

* * *

><p>Buffy left the Salvatore brothers to patrol, but told them she was tired. Stefan dragged Damon with him to the school.<p>

They were on the football field.

"What are we doin' here?" Damon asked.

"Bonding. Catch!" Stefan said throwing Damon the football. Damon caught it and walked forwards Stefan.

"Go on. Give it a try." Stefan told him.

"Don't forget who taught you how to play this game." Damon said. He threw the football and ran after it in vamp speed, then tackled Stefan.

They bother fell on the ground looking at the sky, next to each other.

"That hurt." Damon moaned.

"Downside of my diet...getting hit actually hurts a little bit."

"I'm impressed Stefan. Fun with booze and darts, getting Buffy with us, sentimental with football, and now starry night." Damon sat up. "What do you want, Stefan?" Stefan also sat up.

"It wasn't real, Damon. Our love for Katherine. She compelled us. We didn't have a choice. Took me years to sort that out, to trully understand what she did to us." Stefan told his brother calmly.

"Oh, no Stefan. We are not takin' that on tonight." Damon got up and start to walk away.

"What do you want with Katherine's crystal?" What Stefan asked stopped Damon and made him turn around.

"How do you know about that?" He asked his little brother.

"Come knew Elena would tell me."

"How do you know it was Katherine's? Emily gave it to her on her last night. I was with her, and you weren't."

"I was the last one to see her, Damon. Now, what do you want with Katherine's crystal?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"We had other things on our mind."

Damon moved in front of Stefan in a heartbeat. "I could rip your heart out and not think twice about it."

"Yeah, I've heard that before." Stefan calmly said.

"I have a bigger surprise, Stefan. I'm gonna bring her back." Damon finally said then walked away.

Stefan followed Damon.

"How can you bring Katherine back?"

"Before Katherine and the others were killed in the church, you remember what it was like in this town?"

"I remember the fear and the hysteria."

"Townspeople were killing vampires one by one. When they came for Katherine, I went straight to Emily, said,"I'll do anything. Name your price; Just protect her."She did."

"How?" Stefan asked.

"She did some kind of spell with the crystal. And while the church was burning and we thought Katherine was burning in it. She wasn't."

"But I saw her go inside."

"There's a tomb underneath the church. The spell sealed Katherine in that tomb, protecting her." Damon explained.

"Are you telling me that Katherine's alive?"

"If that's what you wanna call it. She's been trapped in a mystical holding cell for the last century and a half, but you're an expert on starving a vampire, so how do you think she's doing, Stefan? Did you know that witches can use celestial events to draw energy into their magic? Me either. But in order to give the crystal its power, Emily used the comet that was passing overhead, and in order for that crystal to work again..." Damon let Stefan fill in the rest.

"The comet had to return."

"Downside...long time in between comets and a couple of hiccups along the way with the crystal but the comet passed, and I got the crystal. And then Caroline got the crystal, and now Bonnie has the crystal and here we are."

"Why would Emily...why would she do this for you?"

"Because she knew they were gonna come for her, too, and she made me promise that her lineage would survive."

"I saved her children."

"It's the only thing keeping me from ripping that little Bonnie girl's throat out to get my crystal back. Well. A deal's a deal. So...you wanna go throw some more?"

* * *

><p>Damon was at the Fell's church.<p>

"Hello Emily. You look different." Damon said to a possessed Bonnie.

"I won't let you do it."

"We had a deal."

"Things are different now. I need to protect my family."

"I protected your family. You owe me."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You're about to be a lot more than that."

When Damon tried to move towards her, she uses her powers to stab Damon to a tree.

* * *

><p>While Buffy was patrolling when she heard someone getting knocked into a tree. She ran over to see Damon stabbed with branches, pinned to a tree.<p>

She helped him off, and took the branches out of his body.

"It hurts." He groaned.

"Yeah, well it's what you get for going around killing people." She told him.

"What?" Damon was taken aback when she said that, but their conversation was cut short when a possessed Bonnie came up to them.

"Who are you." She asked.

"Buffy, you?"

"What are you doing?" Damon asked Buffy. Stefan approached them.

"Stefan." Emily said.

"Hello Emily."

"These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil."

"What do you mean evil?"

"Emily. I swear to God I'll make you regret this." Damon threatened.

"I won't let you unleash them into this world."

"Them?What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?" Stefan asked.

"What does it matter?" Damon shrugged off his brother.

"Emily, tell me what you did." Stefan asked her.

"To save her, I had to save them." She told him.

"You saved everyone in the church?"

"With one, comes all."

"I don't care about them. I just want Katherine." Damon pleaded to the witch.

"I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth. This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge." Stefan said to Damon.

"The two aren't mutually exclusive." He countered.

"Damon, you can't do this." Stefan said.

"Why not? They killed 27 people, and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get."

"27 Vampires, Damon. They were vampires. You can't just bring them back."

"This town deserves this."

"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago."

"There is nothing innocent about these people, and don't think for a second it won't happen again. They already know too much, and they'll burn your little grandwitch right next to us when they find out. Trust me."

"Things are different now." Emily said.

"Don't do this." Damon begged of her.

"I can't free them. I won't. Incendia!" Emily began a spell to destroy the crystal.

"No! No please." Damon screamed.

"Bonnie!" Elena came out of nowhere saying.

"No!" Damon said.

Emily throws the necklace into the air and destroys it. Emily departs from Bonnie's body. Damon was reckless and used his vampire speed to run over to Bonnie and bites her.

Buffy rushes over, just as fast as Damon and pulls him off.

"She's alive, but barely! Stefan you can save her!" Stefan rushes over by Buffy, bites his wrist and feeds Bonnie his blood.

"Her neck. It's healing." Buffy said.

Buffy, Bonnie, and Elena where in Elena's car.

"I don't understand, what happened to me?"

"How do you feel? Are you okay?" Buffy asked.

"I'm fine. It's just this blood. I don't..." Bonnie tried to explain.

Stefan came up to them.

"Buffy how did you get here?" Stefan asked.

"I'll explain everything, Stefan. Okay? Let's just get out of here. Trust me."

"Ok, let's go." Elena said. I'm gonna tell them the truth, Buffy told herself.

* * *

><p>Buffy, Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie were at Elena's house in the kitchen.<p>

"Ok so, this is gonna be hard to say." Buffy started. "I've...I've been keeping something from everyone."

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"I'm not just a normal girl."

* * *

><p>The doorbell rings and Jenna answers the door.<p>

"Hello Jenna." The man at the door said.

"Logan." Jenna was shocked.

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?" He said and gave a wicked smile.

_**Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2! It took me a while to write, but it decided I should make my chapters be longer by putting more detail of the TVD episodes in. Please R&R! I would love to here all your comments and suggestions. I will hopefully put up the next chapter soon:)**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_A/N Thank you all for your support. As I said before, I love to here all your comments and critiquing. Spring break is coming soon, so hopefully I'll be able to post more chapters more frequently. Well, here's chapter 3. Enjoy! :) _**

_Previously,_

_ "Hello Jenna."_

_ "Logan." _

_"Aren't you going to invite me in?"_

* * *

><p>"Why are you here, Logan?" Jenna asked clearly not wanting to know the answer.<p>

"I missed you. I was out of town. I-" He tried to finish his explanation when Jenna cut him off.

"Yeah, I got that email." Logan was surprised when she told him that.

"You got an email?"

"You didn't send an email?" She was really confused now.

"I can explain. Just invite me in and I'll tell you everything."

"I'm not gonna invite you in. Forget it."

"Come on, Jenna. It's me."

"The answer's no."

"I know you. You're always one step from a "maybe", a tiny nudge to "yes"."

Jenna just scoffs and says, "You just pointed out that I have no self-control. Clever strategy!"

Logan opens his mouth to say something, but Jenna slams the door in his face. A women that was jogging passes him, but then she stops and looks back walking towards him.

"Hey, you're that guy from the news, Logan Fell. I watch you every night. Well, I used to, I mean, you've been missing from my TV."

"I took some time off."

"I noticed. I'm Daphne." She puts her hand out and he shakes it.

"Hey you know something, Daphne?"

"No, what?" Logan's eyes start to vamp out and bites Daphne's neck.

* * *

><p>"Wow." Elena said still trying to understand everything Buffy just said.<p>

"Wow is right." Bonnie added in the same baffled tone.

"Wait, so your telling me Slayers exist?" Stefan asked. Buffy nodded.

"And your The Slayer."

"Yup."

"This whole time, we were trying to protect you from all of this supernatural business, and, you were right in the thick of it." He said.

"Yeah. I know I should have told you before, I'm sorry, but, I couldn't risk anyone knowing who I really am. And don't bother trying to protect me. The supernatural has a tendency to follow me wherever I go." She told them.

There was a moment of silence before Stefan spoke up.

"I'm...me and Damon...we're skipping town. We shouldn't be here. Mystic Falls was quite for so long. Coming here, it was a mistake." He said quietly.

"What! Stefan no! This isn't your fault. You can't blame yourself for what your brother does. But if you leave...your giving up on everything." Buffy tried to convince him to stay.

"I'm sorry." He said. He turned around and was about to leave when Elena spoke up.

"Don't walk away Stefan." She pleaded. He kept walking towards the door while she yelled his name. Buffy went after him all the way to the Salvatore house.

* * *

><p>Stefan walks into the parlor room where Damon is staring out the window and Buffy is sitting in one of the chairs.<p>

"So any idea of where you'll go?" Stefan asks his brother.

"I don't know. London, maybe. See some friends."

"You don't have any friends, Damon."

"You're right, Stefan. I only have you." He turns away from the window and says, "So, where are we goin'?"

"We are not going anywhere. I'm gonna live my life as far away from you as possible."

Damon walks towards Stefan, "But we're a team! We could travel the world together. We could try out for "The Amazing Race"." He said sarcastically.

"Mmmm, that's funny. Seriously, where are you going? Because we are not staying in this town." The doorbell rings. Buffy, Damon, and Stefan glance at the door and back at each other. Stefan leaves the parlor and opens the front door. Liz Forbes was standing on the other side of the door.

"I'm here to see Damon."

"Uh, sure. Ok." Damon comes to the doorway to see the Sheriff.

"Sheriff. What a surprise."

"Sorry to bother you, but we need to talk."

"Come in." Liz enters the house.

"Liz, I would like you to meet Buffy Summers. Buffy, Liz Forbes." Damon introduced them.

"It's very nice to meet you Buffy." The Sheriff shook her hand.

"Likewise." Damon leads Liz out into the back courtyard. Once the Sheriff and Damon were outside, Buffy used her Slayer strength and Stefan with his super hearing, to listen to their conversation.

"Um, I hope you understand the secrecy. Stefan doesn't know about this yet and I'd like to keep it that way. Buffy just moved into town. She's just an innocent little girl, she shouldn't need to be brought into this."

"Of course, kids are too young to be brought into this."

"So, what do you need?"

"There's been another attack. A female victim, her throat torn out, completely drained of blood. It fits the pattern."

"I'm sorry. I don't understand. I thought we solved that problem when I-" He glances back "... staked the blond one."

"I'm thinking she must have turned someone. Or multiple someones. I don't know."

"The story for the town is another animal attack but I'm not sure how long we can keep lying to them. The council is in an uproar. We thought we were past this."

"So, uh, what do we do?" "You're the only one who's ever taken on a vampire. We were hoping you could tell us."

* * *

><p>Damon and Liz are at the front door after finishing their conversation.<p>

"Thank you for stopping by." Damon told her.

"Let me know what you come up with." Damon opens the front door for her.

"Absolutely." He assured her.  
>When Liz leaves, Stefan uses his vampire speed to shove Damon against the door.<p>

"What is wrong with you? You killed somebody?"

"Are you sure you wanna do this now?" Damon asked glancing at Buffy, implying that she doesn't know what they're talking about.

"Oh don't mind me. Two vampire brothers fighting over who killed who, none of my business." She said putting her hands up mimicking a surrendering move.  
>Damon just starred at her confused and shocked all at the same time.<p>

"She knows." Stefan told him. "Now who did you kill!?"

"Get off of me." Damon pushes Stefan off. "A-don't touch me. B-if I had, I wouldn't have been so obvious about it." He walks past Stefan and turns around saying, "C- There's another vampire in town."

"That's impossible." Stefan said.

"Obviously not." Buffy added. Damon turns around and starts walking into the parlor.

"Then, who could it be?"

"Ah, what do we care? We're leaving anyway, right?"

"No, I can't leave now and you know that. How are we supposed to find this person?"

"Let the adults handle this, Stefan." Damon walks into the parlor, leaving Stefan and Buffy in the front hallway, looking conflicted.

"I have to find whoever this new vampire is. I have to find it and kill it." Buffy told Stefan.

"We will, together. You don't have to be alone." Stefan assured her.

Buffy stood up and put her bag over her shoulder.

"I'm the Slayer. I'm always alone." She said before leaving their house.

* * *

><p>Caroline was talking to Damon right outside a warehouse holding the compass.<p>

"So what do I do now?" She asked over the phone.

"Just wait. I'll be there in minute."

"Can you hurry? I have things to do." She was so bored doing what Damon wanted, but she was being compelled. Suddenly, Damon is behind Caroline.

"You can give me that." Caroline gives Damon the compass.

"So, why did you need me to do this?" She asked uninterested.

"Because I interfere with the signal." He was looking at the compass.

"Can I go now? This has blown, like, half of my day."

"You do that." He started compelling Caroline, "Get in your car. Go home. Forget I asked you to do this."

Caroline smiled and said, "Ok. Bye now."

"Bye."

When Caroline leaves, Damon turns to face the entrance of the warehouse. He walks up the steps and opens the door, entering the warehouse. He looks around as he walks deeper into the warehouse, when Logan Fell comes out of the shadows and shoots Damon multiple times. Damon falls on the ground groaning in pain and Logan comes up to him.

"I have tons of these wood bullets, so nothing funky." He warned Damon.

"You don't wanna do this, trust me." Damon told him groaning in pain.

Logan shoots Damon in the shoulder, ignoring what Damon told hi,.

"That's what you get."

"For what?" Damon didn't get what He was talking about.

Logan crouches down in front of Damon and told him, "You made me like this."

"I killed you. I didn't turn you."

Damon pries a bullet out from his chest.

"See, I know what you and your brother are. I've been watching the two of you. I knew you'd show up here and I'm glad you did, because I have some questions."

"Me first. Who turned you?"

Logan crouched down that his face was inches from Damon's face. "How should I know? Last thing I remember is, I'm about to stake your brother and then you grabbed me. That's it! Until I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on highway 4. Somebody buried me."

"It happens." He was pulling a bullet out of his leg. "Ow."

"You bit me."

Damon was looking at the wooden bullet he took from his leg. "Damn it."

"It had to be you."

"You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die. I didn't do that. Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood." Damon groans and falls back onto the floor. The wooden bullets were too painful.

"Who?"

"That's what I wanna know."

"Dude, it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a bundt cake and a handbook. It's been a learn as you go process. You know, one minute, I'm a small town on the rise news guy and next thing I know, I can't get into my house, because my foot won't go through the door."

Damon say up and pried another bullet out, "You have to be invited in."

"I know. I live alone."

"Ah, that sucks." Damon chuckled slightly.

"So now, I am at the Ramada, watching pay per view all day, eating everything in sight, including housekeeping."

"It could be worse."

"All I can think about is blood and killing people. I can't stop killing people. I keep killing-" he laughs for a second saying, "and I like it. I'm conflicted."

"Welcome to the club." Damon sarcastically said. Logan stands up.

"Wait a minute. Cops only found one body."

"I left one. I was tired. But I've been hiding the rest of bodies. They're right back there." Logan told him.

Logan points to the bodies with his gun. Damon looks over to see a big cage filled with bodies.

"You're kidding."

"They're just piling up!"

* * *

><p>"Why am I so overly emotional? All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I wanna be with her and bite her and stuff." Logan asked Damon while he was sitting beside him.<p>

"Well, you probably love her. Anything you felt before will be magnified now. You're gonna have to learn how to control that."

"What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person. You can walk in the sun which, by the way, is pretty cool." Damon flexes his hand with the daylight ring on it and hides it with his other hand. "The council will never suspect you. That's not in the journals."

"The journals?"

"Yeah, the founding fathers, they passed down journals to their kids. Come on man, you gotta tell me. How can you walk around in the sun?"

"Who turned you?"

"How do you walk in the sun?" Logan was getting really impatient.

"Who turned you?"

"You know, I've been really nice so far but I will kill you." Logan stands up and points the gun at Damon.

"Then you'll never know." Damon followed Logan and stood up. "You're not answering my question."

"You first!"

"It seems we're at a bit of an impasse then, doesn't it?"

"I have things to do, people to kill. Guess I'll be needing a little head start."

Logan shoots Damon a couple of times. Damon groans and falls to the floor while Logan leaves the warehouse.

* * *

><p>A while after Logan left, Buffy was patrolling. She needed to look for the new vampire. Eventually she found the Fell warehouse and saw the handle broken. When she went inside she saw Damon on the floor.<p>

"Oh my gosh! Damon!" She ran over to him and pulled out the bullets.

"Ow!" He grained in pain.

"What happened?" She asked him.

"Logan Fell. He's the vampire."

"The new reporter guy you killed? He did this to you?" She asked.

He sat up. "He thinks I turned him."

"Did you?" She asked.

"No. I'm not an idiot."

"Come on." Buffy helped him up and they went to the Salvatore house.

* * *

><p>Stefan was outside of the school, talking to Damon on the phone.<p>

"Logan Fell is a vampire and when I find him again, I'm gonna destroy him limb by limb."

"What happened? Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not ok. I was ambushed. I was shot. Now, I'm vengeful. Just got to find him." Damon told Stefan while he was taking off his shirt in front of the mirror.

"Do you know where Buffy is?"

"She with me. She found me in the warehouse."

"Well, there's no need to look for Logan. He's here at the school."

"You're kidding me. Why the hell is he there?"

"He's working the crowd."

"Well, I'll be right there."

Stefan and Damon both hang up on the phone.

"Don't do this." Buffy told Damon.

"Do what?" Damon asked putting on a new shirt.

"Your going into a school fill of innocent teenagers, just like you said, angry and vengeful, looking for Logan. Both you and me know this won't end well."

"Don't sweat it." He told her.

* * *

><p>Buffy and Damon were at the school. Buffy met up with Stefan and Elena. When they were walking through the hall they passed Matt.<p>

"Hey." Matt said to them.

Buffy stopped Matt saying, "Hey, have you seen Logan Fell, the news guy?"

"Yeah. He just gave Caroline a ride home." When Matt walks away. Buffy looks at Stefan with a worried look.

"Stay here." Buffy told Elena while her and Stefan went to find Caroline.

Elena watches them leave with a look of anguish on her face.

* * *

><p>Sheriff Forbes was driving in her car when her phone rang. It was Logan that called her from Caroline's phone.<p>

"Where are you?" Liz asked, thinking it was Caroline on the other side of the phone.

"Your daughter has expressed an interest in journalism. I think it's important to foster young minds."

"What do you want?" She knew immediately who it was and was talking in a worried tone.

"The satisfaction of turning your daughter into a vampire."

While Logan was on the phone, Buffy used her Slayer speed and Stefan with his vamp speed to get to the car and pull Logan out. Logan gets up and Damon comes out of the woods, shooting a gun at Logan, who falls to the pavement.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Damon looked at Buffy. "Get her out of here."

Buffy went to the car and got Caroline out.

"Stefan, you go to Elena, ok?" He nodded and did as Buffy told him.  
>When then Buffy left, leaving Damon to deal with Logan.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" The Sheriff asked Damon when the police cars came up. Damon had purposely let Logan go because of what he offered him.<p>

"She's ok. Buffy took her home. I'm sorry, Sheriff. I just wasn't strong enough."

Stefan went into the school looking for Elena. When she saw him she ran up to him.

"Caroline?"

"She's ok. Buffy made sure she was safe. She was shaken up. But all she knows is Logan attacked her. Nothing else."

"Where's Logan?"

"Damon's dealing with him."

"As in…?" Elena knew Damon wouldn't be gentle. Stefan nods.

"You saw what happened tonight. I mean, you understand why we can't be together? You see it?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to see a lot of things, Stefan. Come on. I'll, uh, I'll give you a ride."

"Uh, I can get home."

"I know."

"All right. That would be nice."

* * *

><p>After Buffy took Caroline home she went to the cemetery. She just can't stop thinking of how crazy this town is. She went up against everything. She closed the hellmouth and thought that a town without a hellmouth wouldn't be so...complicated.<p>

She just paced around thinking.

After a while of just walking around, she heard some twigs break. Her head quickly turned to the direction of the sound, but all she saw was a  
>That familiar black leather leather coat. There was only one thought in her mind, but, it couldn't be. It couldn't be who she thought it was.<p>

She slowly went from walking towards the figure to running. The shadow just ran to a car and drove off. Buffy had gotten a car and learned how to drive in Mystic Falls. She came to the cemetery in her car so she hopped on it and drove after him.

While she was driving there was fog, and then she saw someone in the road. She slammed her brakes, making her car flip over and the glass. broke.

She had to get out of the car. When the mad got up she knew it was a vampire, but her seatbelt was stuck. She tried to find a piece of glass to cut the belt but they were all too small.

As the figure came towards her, all Buffy could do was scream.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>So that's Chapter 3. I hope you al, enjoyed, and don't worry, Buffy is very strong, but I need a way to get in some BuffyDamon scenes**_

_**Please comment on what you think. Chapter 4 will either be up today or tomorrow :)**_


End file.
